Limitless
by Dragon Sequoia
Summary: Gohan had always believed that the world would remain peaceful after the eventful encounter with Cell. It had taken seven years and an unrequited meeting with someone long thought dead to make him see otherwise. Now estranged in a world clearly not his own, can Gohan find his way back, or will the call for a heroism be too great to ignore?


**Author's Note: **Were you expecting my grand re-entrance so soon!? Probably not.

Hello everyone, this is a new story I'm putting out there; a strange crossover - the first crossover, but I think I can do something with it. I placed all the effort into this one story, which amounted to a figure of -34.935%. Strange.

Most of you may be concerned about **Ultimate Angel**, but then again, some of you may not be. Don't worry, I'll set up another High School DxD fiction sooner rather than later. I just had felt massively uninspired to write something that was original from my perspective. It happens to the best and the worst of us, I just so happen to stand on the lower rung of things.

Well then, try to enjoy this one. And show this author some love, he needs it.

* * *

Gohan gritted his teeth in pure anger as he watched the potential bane of the entire universe and the Super Saiyan of Legend continue to cackle in animalistic delight after the trouncing of his friends and brother as well as partaking in the destruction of the landscape. He clenched his hand into a fist to the point of his fingernails breaking the skin of his palm, drenching his fingers in his blood.

"I won't let you get away with this…" Gohan muttered quietly and formed a rigid stance, roaring into the sky as his hair had wavered and his eyes flickered from its usual black to a startling turquoise.

Broly paused from his sadistic laughter as he felt a massive surge of energy distort the air before him, and his eyes widened upon noticing his weakling of a challenger had transformed into a Super Saiyan. The Legendary Warrior had been taken aback; its power was even beyond that of a regular Super Saiyan and it continued to grow.

Gohan roared into the heavens as tendrils of his golden aura had pushed itself off of his form and continued to into the sky, gathering both storm clouds and lightning that had used his form as a sort of super conductor. Feeling he had gathered more than enough energy with his transformation he had let out one last roar and flared his energy about him, creating a shockwave that had slammed into both the mountainous area and into Broly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I know you how restless you've been getting." He muttered as his clothes had ruffled lightly with the wind his energy was generating, "…So, let's get started."

Broly had stutter-stepped but had blanched in pain when Gohan's fist had slammed into his midsection, robbing him of his breath. As he doubled over the teen kicked his feet out from under him before grabbing his leg and spinning multiple times into the air, making sure he gathered enough momentum to toss him into a collection of rock structures.

Gohan flared his energy once more, his aura sparking around his form wildly instead of maintaining its usual composure before flying toward the reeling Broly. He was confident of his power, but he couldn't allow that to bleed into arrogance even though he had felt the need to destroy Broly at his strongest. "It would be in the best interest for the entire universe if I just kill you here and now!"

The teen had narrowed his eyes when a familiar green blast of energy had raced out of the rubble that Broly had created but then had blanched when it had stopped in front of him before continuing its flight path far away from him. Gohan raised an eyebrow questioningly at the strange tactic but then the realization had caused his blood to freeze over, "Oh no…!"

Gathering as much energy as possible, Gohan rocketed through the air and had slapped the blast away before it could reach Videl and Goten. Just then, he heard a shrilling, monstrous scream and with it had felt a familiar power saturate the air. "Damn it." He flew into the air and grimaced as he stared into the blank eyes and the manic smiles of Broly in his true form, "So that's what you were planning."

"That was rather rude of you, preventing me from transforming like that." Broly breathed as his gargantuan form crackled with raw energy, "Don't you wish to fight me at my best?"

"Not exactly," Gohan scowled at the monster, "There's no reason for me to extend such a privilege to scum of your nature. But I guess this was to be expected."

"I'm glad you understand the futility behind all of this. Don't worry; I'll make sure your death is as painful as possible!" He cackled as he exploded through the air toward his opponent.

Gohan kissed his teeth and mirrored Broly's movements, "I'll have you know that I'm not the same kid you fought before!" He carefully maneuvered away from Broly's punch and had countered with a kick to the back of the monster's head. Seeing that it had managed to stun the brute slightly, he threw a lightning-infused punch that had been effortlessly blocked by Broly's elbow.

The two had struggled against the other's weight before they had parted, only to meet one another with a storm of concussive punches and bone-shattering kicks that had produced shockwaves alone capable of rupturing the earth. It never ceased to amaze the teen just how much speed Broly could muster with the impracticality of his current physiology.

Gohan slapped away Broly's arm before spinning to the side and dropping his heel atop of the man's neck, he had grimaced when the giant's hand had squeezed his leg strongly enough to bruise the bone before flinging him toward the earth. Creating a crater as he landed with a crouch Gohan quickly hopped into the air as Broly had swung for his head, landing behind him and driving his foot into his back and using it as a springboard to gain altitude.

He began charging energy into his hands but before he could materialize his blast Broly had appeared above him and dropped both of his fists atop of Gohan's head. Gohan hit the ground and burrowed a hole more than twenty feet deep. There had been a tense silence for more than just a moment and before long the ground had exploded, with a hailstorm of Ki blasts racing out of the sky and toward Broly.

"And just what's this supposed to be? Are you honestly trying to kill me with this measly attack?" Broly chuckled as he smacked away the harmless blasts before thrusting his elbow backwards into the reappearing Gohan's stomach. As the teen had reeled backward from the blow, Broly grabbed his head easily within the palm of his hand and slammed him onto the ground, forcing the entire mountain peak to crumble away underneath the force.

The teen growled at Broly and tried to pry his hand away from his head before it would be crushed, but it simply immovable at the moment. Deciding to give up on that particular plan, Gohan moved his hand from Broly's wrist and fired a volley of Ki blasts into his face, blanching as Broly had grabbed both of his arms and drove his knee into his spine.

"Now, tell me if this gets too uncomfortable for you!" Broly cackled as he twisted Gohan's wrists as he continued pushing his knee into the Saiyan's back ruthlessly, delighting himself in the pained screams of his opponent.

Gohan was quickly noticing that his vision was beginning to swim from the sheer pain he was being placed in, and not even his power as an ascended Saiyan was faring much against Broly's strength. Just then he had caught notice of a massive crater in the ground that was filled with lava. It wasn't surprising noting that their combined powers would create such an atmospheric disturbance, but he simply hoped that none of his loved ones were near the dreaded liquid.

'_There…that's my only chance!' _Gohan's eyes widened and he forced some feeling back into his arms, crying out in both a need for power and against Broly's never-ending mangling of his body. His energy soon erupted over his form and he tore himself from Broly's grip before he slammed his knee into the monster's face. Sparing no effort to look behind him Gohan flew into the deposit of lava and had fired a blast into the molten liquid.

The bed of lava had parted and Gohan held his breath against the oxygen consuming heat as he glided in between the waves of fire, his eyes narrowing as Broly had taken the bait indefinitely. "Come on, come on…"

As the waves of lava had collapsed Gohan had sped out of the trap, watching with a grim smirk as Broly had been consumed by the fiery liquid. Appearing outside of the volcano Gohan watched as his Ki blast had detonated, provoking a premature eruption had that bathed the darkened sky with an orange sheen and more than enough soot.

Safeguarded in his spherical energy, Broly cackled as he erupted from the column of lava and slammed his fist into the surprised Gohan's face, punting him toward the ground. Before the teen could even manage to hit the ground he pressed his hand against Gohan's stomach and fired a Ki blast, one that had detonated on impact and had doubled Gohan's descent.

He didn't stop there, and had continued throwing volleys of green energy that simply exploded atop one another, creating a dome of unstable energy that continued to grow and swell before it had rocked the landscape with a massive explosion.

Seeing as that didn't do much to kill the pest, Broly charged another blast but his grin had been robbed from his face courtesy of a harmless kick from Trunks. The brute glided backwards slowly and wiped the dirt that had collected on his cheek.

"All right Goten," Trunks scowled menacingly at Broly and spat out some blood, "We stand no chance against this hulking idiot, but we need to buy time for Gohan! Are you with me!?"

Goten flew alongside his friend and the two looked at one another before both transforming into a Super Saiyan in perfect synch. "I'm with you Trunks!"

"Oh boy," Broly chuckled as he appraised the two children with their paltry power levels, "I've gotten rid of one pest, but there appears to be an infestation of weaklings on this wretched planet. It looks like my work is never done…"

Gohan stiffened as he heard thunderous crashes booming from overhead. He soon realized that he was both buried underneath a pile of rubble and was currently in his base form. Exhaling, the teen had calmly suppressed the entirety of his Ki and burrowed his way out of his trappings without alerting Broly while thinking of some way to defeat the Saiyan of Legend.

But just then he had heard familiar screams that accommodated those sounds of destruction, and a cold sweat had stabbed itself into his back upon realizing that it was both Trunks and Goten in tandem. Scratching restlessly at the rubble overhead Gohan tossed a large rock out of his way and rested against the wall of the cave-in. "That's…!"

Gohan watched intensely as Goten and Trunks were not fighting but trying to divert Broly's bloodlust away from himself and elsewhere. Ignoring the pain and the slight inability to properly gain control over his energy he had quickly pushed Trunks out of the way of Broly's massive fist and threw a Ki blast straight into the behemoth's face.

Seeing that he caught Broly's attention Gohan entered his ascended form and continued his speedy ascent toward the apex of the sky, and upon having done so he had placed his hands on either side of his face, his fingers splayed outward, "Taiyōken!"

Broly had flinched at the sight of his attack but lacked the reaction time to prepare himself against the impossibly bright light that had stabbed itself into his eyes.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" Gohan rocketed down toward Broly with a large ball of blue energy forming and stabilizing in his hands. The teen had bit his tongue; he was putting all he had into this one attack and if it didn't work he didn't know what else he could do except pray. "HAA…!"

The Destruction Wave had exploded out of his hands and had engulfed Broly before he could fashion an adequate enough guard. Even with the brute fully consumed by his signature technique Gohan still hadn't given up on the attack and had shouted as he poured even more energy into the blast, the torrent of energy tripling in size.

Gohan didn't get time to gape at Broly's survival as the monster had smashed him downward and immediately caught him within his arms as the teen had bounced on the ground, laughing as he had begun to tighten his massive arms around Gohan's torso.

The teen screamed out as two massive wrenches had robbed him of his breath and crushed his ribs, knocking him out of his transformed state as quickly as he had entered it. Feeling the urgency of the situation stemming from his lungs being unable to gather any more oxygen Gohan had begun to scratch, gouge, pick and all out struggle against Broly to the best of his abilities.

It had been for naught, and Gohan wheezed as his unconscious body had lolled backward, blood that had spilled out of his mouth messily staining his face. Broly hadn't stopped however, and had flared his distinctive aura before dropping the teen to the ground once more, laughing all the while. "All that talk, and you hardly showed a thing for it." The monster grinned at Gohan before he turned around to address the other, weaker combatants present, leaving the teen to his devices.

Gohan stared lifelessly at the retreating Broly and inched his way forward with his right arm, the rest of his body currently unresponsive given his current state of being. "B-Broly…" He wheezed in a strained voice and reached out toward the image of Broly that was much farther away than he believed, his vision swimming and his mind shutting down from the lack of oxygen.

He dwelled in his unconscious not a moment after. There wasn't anything to be seen but he had continued to hear the sounds of his own breathing and the cries of his loved ones. It hurt him deeply, being incapable of saving anyone. Gohan wished he could have been able to say that he had done his best, but he was currently nowhere near his best. His technique was off, he was a step behind in speed compared to Vegeta, and his power was nothing when he fared against Cell. This had brought a feeling of obsoleteness. From that obsoleteness stemmed frustration, and the frustration woke Gohan up.

Broly snickered as he placed a light grip around Videl's neck, which was merely a twitch away from being crushed not unlike how one would snap a twig. He realized that he had exhausted all of the fun he could from this planet, and coupled with the understanding that Goku was nowhere to be found, he no longer held any need for this planet.

As he was about to kill the girl who dangled in his massive hand, Broly stopped as he felt a familiar energy surging behind him and smirked, "Him again?" He casually dropped Videl to the ground and turned around toward the column of yellow light that stretched into the sky, "You're still going to continue? I suppose anything but death would be a disservice for such stubbornness."

Broly watched quizzically as the teen had begun to scream in a manner similar to the braying of an angered animal. The aura that surrounded Gohan had soon died down somewhat, now concentrating about his form similar to an orb of chaotic energy. Bio-electricity sparked off of his form, and Gohan's screams had grown more desperate as he felt his muscles tear and expand as his power had begun to swell past the point of his ascended state, further piquing Broly's interest.

More than interest, Broly felt something akin to déjà vu. The aura had immediately left Gohan had been replaced with one that was a paler, yellow-greenish color. Was he witnessing someone attain the plateau that was only destined for one?

Gohan felt his energy expand beyond heights he had never before believed, but even now this power hadn't stifled in the slightest and continued growing. He could feel his muscles becoming larger, and denser as he continued to feed off of the futility and anger within him. But he soon had reigned in on such emotions after suffering a moment of clarity; something had cooled the fire within his mind and his now-green pupils had faded back into view. He concentrated on the power that was reinvigorating him and condensed it to the best of his abilities; his muscles shrinking as well as his body did before the entire region had been bathed in a massive explosion of light.

Gohan opened his hand and marveled at the electricity that sparked off his form with every movement; instead of hurt him the raw energy had in fact tingled him in a manner most pleasant. Even gone with the feeling of rage and hypertrophy he could still feel his energy continue to rise. Gohan didn't know his desperation would give birth to something he only heard chronicled as legend, but he would make the proper use of this power. "Broly…"

"So this is what you were meaning to show me…" Broly trailed off as he devoted his attention toward Gohan, his eyes having never left the teen's face which was now paler in hue or his yellowish-green hair that had spiked to the point of him now having a spike fringe instead of one lone bang. This had been so peculiar and out of the blue that he had begun to laugh monstrously, "Hah! This is great! Your power, it's nearly as great as my own – perhaps even greater!" His shoulders shook in unbridled mirth, "I was wondering when I would be finally given a challenge, and here the runt actually is able to accommodate me!"

Gohan answered him by flickering out of sight and slamming his fist into the brute's gut. Feeling Broly reeling from the blow, he continued laying down a barrage of strikes to his face and midsection before he moved backward and placed his hands over his head and knocking him toward the ground with a Masenko. Gohan hovered over the crater he had effortlessly created and noted that there was no exertion of energy with that attack. Was the Legendary Form this powerful?

"It's sickening," Gohan replied with his voice toned by raw energy, "Evil like you never learns after being put in their place by my father. But I'll be glad to do it again for him – this time permanently."

Broly erupted out of the ground, his grin having not left him in the slightest despite the pain he felt. "You're welcome to try. I'm going to enjoy crushing both you and any dregs of hope you could possibly fathom before I end this miserable planet's existence!"

The fighter's stared down one another, a golden and green orb of energy surrounding their bodies respectively before they had exploded into a wave of high-speed fighting. Gohan noted while before blocking Broly's attacks would severely bruise his flesh from the sheer force, he could not only ward off the strength but he could see the giant's attacks much easier now.

Gohan dodged Broly's cross via an afterimage and slammed both of his hands against the man's back, sending him spiraling toward the ground. He didn't allow for that to happen however and appeared before Broly before he could touchdown, catching Broly's chin with his fist. The two entered another brief clash before they separated suddenly, the movement producing a shockwave that destroyed the earth below them.

Broly raced toward Gohan with his hand outstretched to maim but had been halted courtesy of a smarting knee that collided with his face, breaking his nose and knocking him through a collection of rocky cliffs. The brute had recovered and blocked Gohan's follow-up kick with his forearm and had taken the brunt of several lightning-fast attacks before beginning to match the teen's frenzied pace to the best of his ability.

He noted however, was that while at first he had begun to meet Gohan on equal terms, now he was having trouble even touching him.

"I never would have imagined this could have happened to you, Broly." Gohan muttered as he flickered from Broly's right to his left in a mocking manner, and drove his fist into the man's midsection once more. "Your muscle mass is making you far too slow to keep up with me. Your control over your energy must be even worse than I previously thought."

While it was true their bodily structures were considerably different with their respective transformations into the Legendary Form, Broly had not considered such implications. His speed was more than enough for a Super Saiyan, and even an ascended Saiyan, but the gap between his speed and Gohan's were becoming increasingly noticeable.

Gritting his teeth at that particular news, Broly had threw a bevy of attacks before he had finally managed to punt Gohan toward the ground as a deep green tint of energy had encircled him, creating an energy blast in his hand. "Speed, what good is speed when you're dead!" He tossed the Ki blast and almost instantly it had expanded a hundredfold, being more than large enough to destroy the world and possessing enough energy to severely dismantle if not utterly destroy the universe.

"W-what is that freak doing, is he planning on destroying the planet?!" Trunks, who had regained consciousness upon feeling Gohan's energy skyrocket, blanched at the massive orb of energy that was descending toward the earth at an alarming rate.

"Trunks…"

The child turned his attention to Gohan and blinked, "Whoa Gohan, what happened to your hair? Your Ki too – it feels as raw as that Broly guy's."

"I'll explain that some other time." Gohan turned around and flared his Ki, a massive aura sparking about him and startling the young Saiyan, "I need you to find Goten and Videl and get out of here quickly."

"That's a great deal and all, but what about you?"

"I'm going to end this. Go, now!"

Gohan had marveled at how he weathered that attack with little injury as Trunks had left; this power was riveting, and with it there would be no way he could allow Broly to get away with this. Scowling at the sight before him he formed the Turtle Wave stance and an orb of blue energy had gathered in his hands in a similar to Broly's energy manipulation, before it quickly tripled in size. When he felt as though the energy ball was close enough he thrust his arms forward with all of the might he could muster, "Kamehameha!"

The world shook as the blasts met, and Gohan's brow twitched as the force of the collision had dug his feet into the ground below him. "Giving a monster like you a chance to survive will only endanger more lives. I need to end this now – HAH!" Gohan reached into the widened well that was his reserves and forced more energy out of his hands.

Broly gaped and grimaced upon the sight of his blast being repelled and roared as he threw all the energy he could muster in order to tip the struggle in his favor. Instead of the blasts struggling against one another, they had combined and supercharged, swelling in size and tinting a deep red color as it began to engulf everything in sight, including the two fighters.

Gohan and Broly raced from their positions and traversed to the epicenter of the corrosive energy, both of their fists cocked back to strike but the former had managed to strike out first and with lethal punctuality as he managed to bury his arm inside of Broly's stomach all the way to his shoulder. The teen pulled his arm out of Broly's midsection and exhaled, ignoring the energy that begun to severely burn and prick at his body as he stared into the eyes of a disbelieving Broly.

Broly roared and thrust his arm out for Gohan once more in desperation, but the swelling energy had reached its breaking point and his vision of Gohan had distorted, as did his entire body. The resulting explosion was immense, and left nothing in sight except for a wide expanse of sand and rubble.

Broly was dead, but Gohan was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes and found himself falling out of a clear night sky before tightening them shut as he had smashed through several buildings on his descent toward the ground. Picking himself up out of the crater that was located in a city, he immediately lurched forward and cried out as his right hand had reached out to grab his left arm, or rather its bloodied stump, as the arm was nowhere to be found.

His entire body had not fared any better from the explosion, as most of his face was burnt beyond recognition as was his torso. "I could have sworn I had enough time to get out of there…" He trailed off and walked down a street that had been hastily abandoned, producing the effect of a ghost town. What could have possibly have provoked such a reaction from these people? And where exactly was he?

Gohan quickly moved to flare his sensory abilities to grab the nearest, most familiar signature to him, but had paused upon feeling something cold edge itself into the very center of his being, and he was shown his visible breath as the temperature around him had dropped severely.

The teen turned around and summarily gaped as he looked upward, into the dollish face of a titanic figure that clearly wasn't human, and yet at the same time could be sensed as organic of some sort. "An alien…? Why is it here exactly?" His answer had been received much sooner than later as it had begun to destroy lay waste to the city indiscriminately, bring his curiosity and dashing it to the wayside, a deep frown of disapproval shown on his face.

"Whatever it is, it's far from friendly. It looks like my work still isn't…" He was forcibly turned around and brought into the face of a stern looking woman and a number of similarly dressed girls behind her.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing here? This is no place for a civilian!" Her line of sight from his bruised face had soon traveled to his trashed body and more so his lack of an arm and scowled in much obvious annoyance, "Damn it. We don't have time to prove him with medical attention. Jean, Takeshi – escort this civilian to safety."

Gohan blinked in the midst of that rousing dialogue but had scowled when he felt himself moving under someone else's discretion. "I'm perfectly fine!" He exclaimed as he easily moved himself out of the holds of the two men. "Just what the hell is that?"

"You've never seen a Nova before? This one is an S-rank too…" The team leader blanched and gritted her teeth as Gohan's conveniently distracting presence had left them all vulnerable to its Freezing ability. The women stiffly steeled their weapons and strode forward, moving easier when the men had produced their counterattack.

The team leader scoffed and ran forward as she had spared Gohan an angered glance, "Look you, just stay out of our way until we –" She gaped in shock when Gohan had immediately taken to the air and raced toward the Nova, though she wasn't the only one to feel this way.

"A Nova…?" Gohan shook his head and flared his rapidly declining energy, gravely noting the power that had previously managed to pin him to the ground. "Whatever it is, I had better take it out and quickly!" He rocketed through the sky and with a massive shout had slammed his fist into the face of the construct; sending it flying backwards and crashing onto multiple and hopefully abandoned buildings.

The Nova with most of its face now caved in quickly addressed the threat that hovered in the air amidst an orb of golden energy. With hardly any trigger or preamble it had fired a massive beam of concentrated light toward Gohan, who had blanched as the bright energy raced for him.

Gohan stuck his hand outward as he took the brunt of the attack, his ears ringing from the shockwave of holding the blast to a standstill. It was impressive, but nothing compared to the power Broly had, and it was definitely nowhere near his own. The teen directed the blast upward after a brief period of struggle, ignoring the resulting explosion as he gathered as much energy he could into his one hand and fired it, the blast traveling at a speed much faster than the Nova's own.

Not even the Nova's Freezing ability had been enough to distort the blast and it had taken the full brunt of the attack, the beam of energy tearing through its chest and destroying its core before shooting through its back and toward the sky. The teen shivered in a response to the intense cold and his loss of blood as he watched his energy beam flicker out of existence.

Nova; they possessed a great deal of energy, Gohan had noted. So did those fighters he had encountered down below. They were definitely impressive, but how was it just now he was sensing them?

"Strange. I don't remember feeling anything like this…when I was fighting Broly…" Gohan stated weakly as he unconsciously powered out of his newest transformed state, the blood flowing from his arm at a heightened rate than before. He distinctly felt himself being snatched out of the air by something, but had immediately lost consciousness moments after.

* * *

Aoi Gengo was a marvel to human life. Ever since humanity had been routed in its brief and ineffectual combat against the life forms from another dimension, or the Nova he had been involved with the proceedings of the Chevalier organization; an elite group comprised of genius minds and tacticians from every corner of the globe tasked with combating and summarily defeating the Nova.

It was both a desire to prolong the life of humanity and further continue his own work that Gengo had willingly accepted the Chevalier's magnanimous offer, and ever since then had been delving into the mystery of what could possibly be used to combat the Nova menace that besieged them.

Through the brilliant thinking of both he and a few other minds both the Pandora and the Limiter had come into fruition, but the groundbreaking discovery proved useful against combating the Nova, it wasn't good enough to fully eradicate the threat. Even his daughter, whom had been blessed with a powerful body and with far more stigmata than any other Pandora, had perished in battle, sending his tireless work back to the starting board.

It was then Gengo had placed down the clipboard in his hand and stood intently at the nude figure that remained buoyant in a tube of liquid that provided both a means of sedation and stabilizing – he wouldn't want the person to regain consciousness now of all times.

From what the reports had stated from the squad leader who had been deployed to the site, the teen before him had come out of an ether, and had effectively ruined a planned assault. But the good had effectively outweighed the bad, or at the very least the interesting outweighed the negative.

The boy was entirely human in composition, but resisting an S-rank Freezing field, warding off a particle beam and creating one of his own while being capable of flight was amazing in itself. The Pandora who had encountered him had informed Gengo of his incredible strength as he was capable of producing concussive damage on par with an attack-type Pandora, and the mystery of his hair.

Gengo sipped at his tea as he looked at the teen's hair in particular. It was black. Before, it had apparently been tinted a pale yellow with subtle hints of green. Could this tie in with his immersive capabilities? He was certainly unsure, but his most concerning task was ensuring his survival. Losing more than two liters of blood and possessing enough wounds and fractures to fell an average person was concerning, but the geneticist was given solace in the fact that this body was equally as sturdy.

The elderly man sighed as he leaned back in his chair. It had been years since he had felt this strange feeling of elation, which had not been understood since his time experimenting with Maria Lancelot.

Whoever this teen was, he would spearhead the assurance of humanity's survival.

* * *

Gohan woke up with a start and scrunched his face in obvious pain as his entire head began swimming with pain. He grabbed his head with both hands and groaned as he tried to rub the throbbing pain that began to assail his cranium. It hadn't stopped there, and Gohan moaned as the phantom pain had bombarded every inch of his body.

"What?" The teen blinked and looked at his hands, primarily the left one which he had formerly believed had been eradicated in the fight with Broly. The teen brought himself to a stand and strode across the room toward the conveniently placed mirror, twitching at his image. What he had noticed first was that his hair had grown indefinitely with the transformation, and the previously black tresses had a twinge of teal in them.

He knew that was going to have to be cut before he could truly start his day, but then Gohan's eyes had trailed to his arm, which was totally intact. He flexed his fingers and worked his hand into a fist with minimal exertion; it didn't even hurt. "My arm…was it just a dream?"

"No, it wasn't." Gohan looked into the mirror and jumped away from the source of the voice, turning around in shock as he stared surprisingly at the sight of a gaunt and elderly man addressing a clipboard casually, as if he was bored. "Your arm, how does it feel?"

"…Better." The teen rolled his arm and firmly gripped himself from his bicep to his wrist, noting that nothing felt out of place, which was definitely reassuring, "You were the one who did this? Thank you."

"Perhaps I should be the one thanking you." Gengo stood up and did away with the clipboard before addressing the confused Gohan, "You had provided assistance to a squad who had responded to an emergency in a derelict town."

"Oh, you mean that Nova." Gohan blanched when the man had stared at him quizzically, "T-the lady there, she told me what it was." The Demi-Saiyan scratched his cheek nervously; the old man's gaze was unwavering. "I'm Son Gohan, by the way; nice to meet you, sir."

"Aoi Gengo; tell me Gohan, just how did you manage to defeat the Nova? The squad leader, who had found you, had given a rather awe-struck account of your ability."

Gohan paled and laughed nervously, "W-well, I'm not exactly at liberty to say."

"That's fine."

"It is?" Gohan blinked.

"Of course, there's no need for me to ask something of you if the information is too personal to divulge." It was true he didn't need to ask anything of Gohan; he had already acquired samples of his blood and as complex as the culture proved itself to be, he would task himself with the unearthing of these secrets. "Now, I can tell you have questions."

Gohan nodded, "I guess you can say I'm more than a little disoriented. Where am I exactly?"

"You're currently residing within a Chevalier-owned research facility in Germany."

"Germany…?!"

"Yes it was a little sudden, but you had been quickly stabilized in Japan before you have been sent to me. Is something the matter?"

"N-no, it's just a bit surprising." Gohan was highly knowledgeable of the Earth and its geography in an extensive fashion, and never had he before heard of a Germany or a Japan. Coupled with the knowledge of his being unable to sense anyone, even the strongest power level which would be Vegeta's, he had come to the grim realization that this wasn't his universe. "Sorry about that, just a bit disoriented."

Gengo didn't believe that, but had allowed for Gohan to gather his bearings. "Take your time."

"Right, so then, what is a Nova exactly?"

"So she was right, you do pose no knowing of the Nova or the Pandora..." Gengo cleared his throat, "They are a group of extraterrestrials from another dimension and have been invading Earth for upward of eight years and have not been showing any sign of fatigue or a lack of willingness to occupy our planet."

Gohan frowned. "Why would they bother invading Earth?"

"There is no current explanation, and anything bearing resemblance to one is simply speculation. From what I understand they're hell-bent on indiscriminately destroying everything."

That had produced an even greater frown from the teen. "Just how are you able to combat them? I've seen their capabilities firsthand, and I don't think anything like bullets or artillery could do much against them…" He trailed off awkwardly, trying to be as critical as possible without coming off as offensive.

"You're exactly right Gohan." Gengo amended with no directly change in his countenance, "Humanity has learned a bitter lesson, that conventional weaponry is ineffective against Nova. But we have long since abandoned this means in favor for something more practical."

Gohan's eyes lit up, which prompted the geneticist to continue, "Pandora. We've managed to procure large enough samples of a Nova's cellular structure and through precarious reverse-engineering we had invented the stigmata."

"…Stigmata?" Gohan was presented with a digital tablet that had showed a bevy of information, as well as a proper elucidation of the item in general. It was a hexagonal structure that appeared wholly metallic.

"By implanting them within certain subjects who hold a degree of compatibility with the stigmata's complex structure are they able to wield powers that are decidedly superhuman."

"So that group I had found last night, they were Pandora?"

"No," Gengo continued, "Barring this particular instance, only women are able to accept stigmata within their bodies and make any use of its effects. The women you had found on the squad were Pandora. The men however are a distinct group whose role is only to serve as support for the Pandora, they're known as Limiters."

Gohan felt truly enlightened by this explanation, and had solely affixed his attention toward the man. "So what are the Limiters capable of doing?"

"Initially they are of little use in combat situations. Only when a Pandora conducts a ceremony in which she offers a Limiter her stigmata that grants them the ability to halt time."

"It felt like the Nova I had fought earlier had the same ability, though I couldn't feel it as much." Gohan rubbed his arm as he recalled whenever that encounter had taken place, "I guess I understand the correlation then."

He sat in the silence Gengo had allowed for him, marveling inwardly at just how the Nova came to be in this world. It had been suggested that they crossed dimensions here, but perhaps the world was unknowing of what laid beyond it?

"Hold on a second Gengo-san. You had said before that only women were capable of becoming a Pandora, so what did you mean when…"

Gengo's eyes held a dark, knowing light to them but his current expression was decidedly calm, like it had always been. "We have found that your body was fractionally compatible with stigmata. Under normal circumstances it would be impossible to repair such severely damaged tissue, much less most of the injuries you have mysteriously sustained."

Gohan stiffened and his hand had reached around toward his back, immediately taking note of the broken yet healed skin as well as the four metallic indentations nearest his spine. "So you, that means…"

"You've responded tremendously well to the operation and as a result you're the progenitor of an experiment once thought impossible." Gengo stared at the disbelieving expression on Gohan's face, "You are a Pandora."

* * *

**One Month Later**

Gohan dodged the gigantic fist of the inhuman Type-R Nova and summoned his Volt Weapon, which appeared as a single-edged and slightly curved sword that lacked a hilt. He took to the air and thrust his sword forward and then slashed once more, puncturing the Nova's chest and subsequently destroying its core.

The teen descended back onto the ground and allowed for the three other Type-R's to surround him, his body stiffening slightly as he was suddenly assaulted with the effects of a combined Freezing. It was definitely considerable as opposed to a singular effect, but with training Gohan found them to be hardly effective. He raised his arm and shouted, his pupils pulsing as he had broken their combined Freezing and utilized his own, the effects managing to freeze his very surroundings.

As soon as he felt as though they were properly disoriented, Gohan grabbed his sword and fired a Ki blast that had punctured the core of a Nova to his left before taking the one directly in front of him with his Volt Weapon alone. The third Nova had broken the effects of Gohan's freezing at a heightened pace and fired a weakened particle beam for him.

Gohan had predicted this and smirked knowingly before his body had wavered, "Tempest Turn!" His form had disappeared, leaving only an afterimage in its wake. The particle beam had torn through the illusion as well as it did the core of the severely damaged Nova. Yelling triumphantly, Gohan descended from the sky and swung his sword down in a massive arc, the blade imbued with his strength easily cleaving the Type-R in half.

"So, how did I do this time?" Gohan dropped to the ground and exhaled, his weapon dematerializing as the surroundings of a derelict city had faded into the blank, synthetic area that was the simulation room. He turned and smiled toward the voice behind the tinted viewing window.

"Like before, you've beaten your previous time, though I now you can do much better." Gengo muttered as he took in the battle data regardless. Over the months of training it was apparent that Gohan was capable of utilizing his superhuman powers without altering his hair color, which the geneticist initially believed was the reason for said powers.

When he had spoken to Gohan about them, the teen had only mentioned that he would be an overall stronger combatant if he were to change his hair color. It sounded more like a transformation than a mere cosmetic change however. Gengo had thought it foolhardy to have believed Gohan would make use of the High-End techniques normally used by a powerful Pandora, but not only was he able to use them ,but he was able to use them in conjunction with his raw speed.

It was mindboggling seeing a human capable of such speed. He had previously believed it to be a sort of teleportation. Gohan was easily a person highly valued by the entire world, but soon Gengo knew he would hopefully come close to doing with his DNA the same he did with that of the Nova's. If it were truly possible to replicate such abilities humanity's safety would be guaranteed. "You're done for today Gohan. Come upstairs – I wish to speak to you about something."

Gohan nodded and left the simulation room. He later appeared in the control room that overlooked the simulation room, clad in a dress shirt and pants. "What's going on Gengo-san? Don't we usually run the simulation for much longer?"

"I don't see it necessary. You've already attained all the experience you need, and your development was something nearly breathtaking."

"I-I see…" Gohan chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. He was certainly embarrassed.

Gengo cleared his throat, "Enough about that. To what I was referring to earlier, I have already prepared your reassignment to West Genetics, in Japan."

Gohan recalled hearing about Genetics before. They were Chevalier-owned facilities that were essentially schools that doubled as military academies. Both men and women would learn all they can about their potential roles as Limiters or Pandoras and would eventually form an Ereinbar Set as they familiarized themselves with each other.

Wait. "Y-you actually want me to get baptized?!"

Gengo nodded, not really understanding of Gohan's embarrassed reaction but pleased with his deduction. "Yes. You're capable of producing Freezing fields on par with a high-class Nova, and generating Volt Textures similar to a Pandora, all without use of an Ereinbar Set. Imagine how powerful you would become if you were to form a bond with a high-ranking Pandora."

"It's a bit sudden." Gohan swallowed, "Asking something so intimate…"

"There are plenty of Pandoras who baptize Limiters with purely professional intentions." Gengo chastised Gohan with his unchanging tone of voice, "You may find this unfair, but it is a necessity."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Gohan faltered. With that particular argument he doubted he could really say much else in response, "I'll agree to it, but I hope it won't be awkward or anything like that."

"Good." Gengo nodded, "There is a number of talented Pandora within West Genetics, particularly the third years. Having you perform a baptism with any of them would provide us with capable results, so I'll leave the matter of deciding to you."

Gohan immediately felt somewhat relieved that he would be given the executive decision, "Good, that's better. So when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow. Enjoy your last day in Germany."

* * *

Gohan woke up when he felt a slight shift in his seat inside of the VTOL, and found that it was now making its descent to the massive front yard of an equally massive as well as beautiful academy. It did make sense to him; the world was entrusting their lives with a bunch of students so it made sense for most Genetics to be anything but swanky.

As soon as the aircraft had touched down Gohan had nodded to the pilot and had stepped out of the opening hatch doors. The teen stretched and walked throughout the campus, merely following the orders he had been given to by Gengo. Within no time, he found himself in front of the large oaken door that no doubt led to the office of the academy's headmistress.

Gohan cleared his throat and moved to knock on the door but he had paused when he had heard some shuffling from within, "Please come in."

Flustered slightly, he opened the door and entered the large office, and found himself staring into the smiling and accommodating face of the headmistress. "Greetings Gohan, I trust your trip here was pleasant?"

The teen knew of Sister Margaret and spoke with her on multiple occasions given their association with the Chevalier organization, but Gohan had felt a pleasantness from her that was only falsified when they were on business terms. "It was fine Sister Margaret. Thanks for accommodating me on such short notice."

"Nonsense, I have been awaiting Gengo's decision to send you here for awhile now. I'm glad he had finally taken to my convincing."

"Convincing…?" Gohan echoed.

"Yes," Margaret had smiled politely, "He had been so keen on ruthlessly training you and recording your capabilities I was almost inclined he had forgotten you were actually a living and breathing person."

Gohan laughed, "I'm sure he means well."

"Yes, well. I would feel infinitely better about sending you out to your death if it meant you were able to live and idyllic life fit for a teenager."

"I thought I was transferred here to get baptized."

"That too," Sister Margaret appeared pleading, "Gohan, you have been doing a lot for us ever since you've joined the Chevalier. It wouldn't hurt to relax once in a while, or spend time with some friends your age or a girl you like."

Gohan felt a heat creep up his neck. "...A girl I like?"

"Within reason of course; you are an integral component to the safety of the world." Margaret scowled lightheartedly at the teen, "Certainly having fun shouldn't be that difficult?"

"No no! I'm fine with that!" Gohan grinned. Bad tidings went his way the moment he angered her, even in spite of his glowering powers. "I'll relax I promise!"

"Good. You may enter."

Gohan had turned around as the door opened and was immediately greeted by a fair-skinned, brown haired woman with a perpetually pleasant expression on her face; it almost felt false.

She had offered him a small bow, to which he had returned hastily, "Good morning. You must be Gohan Son, yes?"

"Ah, yes that's me." Gohan bowed once more.

"I heard a lot of about your exploits. Allow me to welcome you to West Genetics," The woman had brightened at him, "I am the Student Council President, Chiffon Fairchild. Please take care of me."

"Right!" Gohan had stood up ramrod straight, only to falter when the woman had laughed in good spirits. In spite of how amusing it was to her he had been thoroughly embarrassed, as he had been expecting something extremely similar to the military lifestyle he had been embroiled in and was certainly taken aback by her relaxed nature.

Chiffon had held the back of her hand in front of her mouth as she had calmed herself from poking too much fun at the stiff and awkward student, "Right, I'll be in your care then."

After leaving the office Gohan silently exhaled as he walked side by side with Chiffon. As much as he didn't want to admit it he was nervous about school, but it took the unsynchronized effort of both Margaret and the Student Council President to evaporate such anxiety.

That had brought a smile from him.

"Is something the matter Gohan?" Gohan turned to Chiffon, who had cutely scrunched her face in a quizzical expression, "You seemed tickled by something. It isn't polite to keep things to yourself in the company of others."

"Ah sorry," He laughed, "I'm just glad I have you to escort me around the place Chiffon-san."

"Oh." Chiffon paused and then nodded before turning her head forward, "I'm glad to hear that, but at the same time I'm displeased."

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?"

"You did." She turned to him and extended her pointer finger as if scolding him, "Please refer to me only as Chiffon. There's no reason to use any honorifics."

"Um…"

"Is that understood?" Chiffon's brows didn't crease any further, rather her smile had widened a bit and Gohan had immediately felt his stomach lurch as a result.

"Understood!" He shouted and sighed thereafter. As pretty as Chiffon was she was incredibly scary, and Gohan found himself loathing the very nature of his existence for being drawn to such beings.

Perhaps it was genetics?

Gohan soon noted that a number of gazes were piercing him and slightly shrunk in one himself as he noticed the possessive stares of some women and the harmful glares from the majority of men. "Everyone's staring at me…" He muttered underneath his breath.

"You are quite famous Gohan." Chiffon had amended, "It's not often that we're greeted by such a talented Limiter that hasn't undergone a baptism."

The woman paused as she considered her words and then smiled, "My mistake. You are the only one with such a boastful repertoire." Gohan stiffened, but had been assuaged by Chiffon's smile. "Don't worry. Your other capabilities are still lost in the grapevine."

"Oh, that's good." It was an immense relief for Gohan, as he was told to keep such information on a need to know basis by both Margaret and Gengo. Chiffon knew of them by proxy, and the teachers and doctors within the academy were amongst the first told.

Gohan shivered as he felt himself being undressed, "It's really unnerving still…"

"I'm afraid you will just have to get used to it. It's not often they get to school with such a hot prospect. Perhaps they're viewing you as a potential partner as well, hm?"

Gohan paled, "I could never agree to something like that! I-I mean, I'd like to get to know them better if I am planning on making such a decision, you know?"

"Oh my, what a gentlemanly response you've given me. So innocent…" Chiffon had laughed, "I'm glad to see you're such an honest person Gohan."

"Well sure, I was told to respect women entirely." The teen waved in response to some girls and pointedly turned away from them not a second afterward.

"I'm so glad. Don't ever change that cute nature of yours."

"I understand." Gohan nodded, and then blanched, "C-cute?!"

Chiffon smiled at Gohan's flustered reaction but her expression had quickly relaxed. Taking a defenseless Gohan by surprise, she grabbed both of his shoulders and moved herself to the far end of a wall as the corridor had suffered a tremendous explosion.

Gohan gulped at the feeling of the girl's chest pressing against his own but had looked down at the destruction that had carried from the first floor all the way to the second one.

"Kh, it's her…" He had been alerted to Chiffon's distressed expression, which did nothing but further pique his interest, "Such impeccable timing."

Gohan stalked himself near the wreckage and looked out the window and toward the apex of the destruction below, coming across a blonde haired woman in a red dress and carrying a Volt Weapon in the form of a giant blade with its handle unconventionally located at its back rather than where the hilt should be. "Chiffon, are school fights permitted on campus?" He immediately felt concerned as he watched a number of frightened students flee from the area.

"Of course they aren't," Chiffon's pleasant mood had faded in its entirety, "But that doesn't stop most Pandora from tearing the place apart with these two being no exception."

"You've really let down your guard Satellizer," Ganessa rolled her neck from side to side as she strode past retreating students, a haughty if not angered expression on her face, "And you're looking at me with such an aloof expression. It really pisses me off knowing someone like you had beaten me in the Carnival!"

Satellizer L. Bridget patted herself free of some debris and scowled at the redhead. "This is meaningless Ganessa. You won't do much against me while you're injured." Even as she offered that word of warning her hand had tightened over the handle of her blade.

"…Meaningless? Stop fucking with me!" The bandaged Ganessa summoned her Volt Weapon, which took the form of several, telepathically-controlled chains, each attached to a large, spiked protrusion. "We both know I should have won that tournament; the title of 'Strongest Second-Year' should be mine and mines alone!"

"You're being stubborn." Satellizer frowned, "Fine, I accept your challenge."

Ganessa smirked. "Good. I'll have you know I haven't the slightest intention of losing!" She raced for the blonde, her chained spikes poised to strike, "Satellizer L. Bridgette!"

Gohan watched the fight intently, both understanding of their skill as well as their incompatibility. "Is there bad blood between them?"

"Yes."

The answer had been surprising simply, leaving Gohan to surmise that this wasn't the first meeting between the two combatants.

Satellizer frowned calmly as she effortlessly dodged Ganessa's chains. Although staying a step faster than her supposed rival did require a bit of effort this was child's play. The blonde spun to the left before lunging forward, slicing through both Ganessa's chains and the woman herself.

Ganessa muffled a cry as she dropped to a knee. She shivered and wiped away at blood that spilled out of her now closed mouth, whimpering as she feeling the cool air assault the deep wound on her midsection; had she been cut any deeper it would have been summary disembowelment. That coupled with the results of the previous Carnival had done nothing but infuriate her. Without a proper thought or her chains at her beck and call she leapt back at the mocking face of her rival, eager to tear her apart. "Satellizer…!"

"She can't be serious…" Gohan exclaimed and moved to jump out of the destroyed window, but was stopped by the cautious Chiffon. "Chiffon, what are you doing?!"

"Don't be foolish Gohan." She admonished him, "You'll only bring yourself into harm's way."

"That doesn't matter! She'll kill herself at this rate!" Ignoring the words of his senior, he surprised a great deal of onlookers by hopping out of the second story window, landing on the grass gracefully. Gohan's mind was elsewhere as he had rushed toward the confrontation.

Satellizer didn't find it in herself to avoid the mindless lunge, and had met Ganessa head on with more than enough force to put the restless woman down. Neither she, nor Ganessa had expected themselves to be forcibly stopped by a male student holding them firmly at the wrists. The moment she had come to registered the contact held between both her and the man, Satellizer had relinquished the blade as her mind had shut down.

Ganessa on the other hand had struggled against Gohan's grip futilely before deigning herself to just scowl at him. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?! Get out of my way!"

"I won't!" That had brought paused from the second strongest second-year. "You're in no condition to fight. I can't watch you get yourself hurt anymore!"

"Huh?" Ganessa made an embarrassed noise and all the tension had fled her body, prompting Gohan to let go of her. "Wait, w-why do you…" She trailed off and stammered.

Gohan blinked but was soon brought to the attention of the blonde, who had strong-armed her hand free of his grip. Everyone was watching the scene with bated breath as they collectively felt sorry for what was about to happen to the new student. They were all quite surprised to see Satellizer back away skittishly from Gohan before completely fleeing the scene.

"…What just happened?" He turned his attention from Satellizer and quickly caught Ganessa who had collapsed, "Hey, are you all right?!"

"Damn it. G-get off of me, you…" Ganessa struggled against Gohan and grimaced as she felt herself weaken further in his comforting embrace. It hadn't been long before she had succumbed to her wounds and lost consciousness, further concerning the Saiyan.

"Hm, we didn't get here quick enough." Yumi-Kim muttered with a sigh as she had used her free hand to pinch her nose in exasperation.

"Well, it's not like we didn't know who was behind this, judging from the state of Ganessa." Elize dematerialized her blades and walked to Gohan, "You're the reassignment from Germany right, Son Gohan-kun? Would you be a dear and carry Ganessa to the infirmary for me?"

"Sure, of course." Gohan made the necessary preparations and propped Ganessa against him piggyback, mortified and yet calm at the feeling of her exposed entrails pressing against his back.

Elize smiled prettily at him, "Thank you so much. We're all fine on this end Yu-Mi. You can go ahead and look for Satellizer now!"

Kim Yu-Mi snorted, sparing a brief glance at Ganessa, the man who carried her and the collateral from the fight before scowling at the size of her potential report, "Right."

"Great, now this way if you please Gohan-kun; we wouldn't want her to bleed out now~"

Gohan stiffened and worriedly ran after Elize at the news, sparing a look in the direction that the blonde had ran off in and the strange sensation that had resonated within him when he had grabbed her.

* * *

"Will Ganessa-san be all right?"

Elize looked up from her terminal and smiled if not exasperatedly at Gohan's worrisome expression, "There's no need to be so concerned with her. Our medicine has managed such breakthroughs that something like this is no issue. I'm sure…you're aware of that considering your arm."

Gohan looked at his left arm and his eyes widened, "Oh, you know about it too?"

"You don't seem all that surprised."

"No. Gengo-san told me to expect most of the faculty to know about my situation before I came here." Gohan hummed as he sat down, looking at the unconscious form of Ganessa and then at the nurse, "Um, Elize-sensei?"

The woman continued her typing at the terminal, her eyes never leaving the screen. "What is it?"

"Are you a Pandora?"

"…Yes. Well I was." Elize halted her medical report and turned to Gohan, "A long time ago; I served with Yu-Mi Kim-sensei in a squad during the Eighth Nova Clash."

"The Eighth…?" Gohan echoed. "Then, you served with Aoi Kazuha-san as well right?"

Elize's mood had turned sour, and just as she attempted to direct the conversation elsewhere, the door opened, revealing a very exhausted Chiffon. "Oh, what a day…" She turned and exhaled in relief upon finding Gohan sitting at Ganessa's bedside, "There you are Gohan."

"I've been here." Gohan took in the woman's exhausted features, "Are you okay? You look terrible."

Chiffon sighed as she had been reminded. "With all the ruckus caused by Satellizer-san and Ganessa-san, I had to immediately both dissolve the situation and address the cost of destruction. It's been…unpleasant, needless to say."

Before the occupants in the room could bask in the silence of her depression she perked herself up and clapped her hands, "But that's neither here nor there; if you're ready I'll be able to direct you to your dorm Gohan!"

"Right," Gohan stood up and folded his bloodied jacket over his forearm. But instead of moving he had frowned at the sight of the unconscious Ganessa, with the subtle beeping of her heartbeat monitor being the only proof of her living.

Elize rolled her eyes at this display. The boy was far too caring for something lackadaisical, "You worry too much. It'd almost being annoying if I didn't find it so cute. Are you her Limiter or something?"

Gohan felt a nervous sweat tread the back of his neck when Chiffon had stared at him and shook his head rapidly, "No! I'm just concerned, is all! She seemed real beaten up in her fight."

"That's the Untouchable Queen for you." Elize shrugged and went back to her work, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Ganessa-san knows you were sitting at her bedside all night, so don't lose any sleep over it all right?"

"Huh…?" Gohan tilted his head in confusion but had been pulled out of the infirmary by a slightly annoyed Chiffon.

The two had soon walked to the dorms, Gohan attempting to take in all that had transpired while Chiffon was trying to put aside all that had transpired.

'_It's strange. I haven't even spent a day here and if this is what happens on a daily basis I don't think I could ever relax here.' _Gohan exhaled as he was reminded of that short and brutal fight, _'I'll have to get a chance to ask Ganessa-san why she was so mad…'_

Chiffon stopped Gohan in front of a door located in the dorm for all first-years and opened the door, revealing a room that was large but at the same time very modest in its furnishings. Before Gohan could enter she stepped in front of him. "Gohan…" Chiffon frowned but it wasn't directed at him, "As both your friend and sempai, I need to tell you something."

"Mm? Sure."

"Please, stay away from Satellizer L. Bridgette." Gohan frowned; he soon realized she was referring to the blonde that had fought Ganessa. "She's been given the 'Untouchable Queen' as a moniker for reason. Nothing good comes of it if you try and get close to her."

Gohan made a curious, almost intrepid look, "She doesn't seem all that bad. It honestly looks like no one would ever give her the time of day." He sensed loneliness from her, but it felt as though she was guarding herself from something and as a result is being regarded to unfairly.

"People have tried," Chiffon amended, "And then there are people who haven't. Both groups – have been hospitalized by her and placed in critical condition mind you. It's in your best interest if you just stay away. I'll come and escort you to class tomorrow; please have a good night."

Gohan watched as Chiffon had strode down the darkened corridor at her same pace, and closed the door as soon as she turned down a corner. He didn't even bother to take off his clothes, simply bothering to unfasten his tie and jump on his bed with his shoes still on.

Gohan closed his eyes. He spent an hour considering his thoughts before he fell asleep, his final thought lying on the concern of returning home, and the wellbeing of his friends.

"I really can't relax here…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I tried my hardest, so please accept my efforts!

Some things have changed within canon. Well, that's to be expected. You use dimensional travel and canon in the same sentence. You really can't. Well you can, but it'd be weird.

Here's a tidbit; Kazuya doesn't exist. I really wish I didn't have to completely write him off but I simply couldn't bother with him. Also, I am bothering with a crossover with Code Geass and To Love-Ru, and am working on one for Bleach. Stay tuned!

Last note. If anyone is willing to become a Beta for me - as in someone who cleans up my messes and bounces ideas with me, give me a PM.

**~Dragon Sequoia  
**


End file.
